Our objective is to use our demonstrated ability to culture normal and cancer-derived adult prostatic epithelial cells to supply cell strains for the purpose of drug testing to the DTP. To do this, we will use the tissue samples provided by the DTP for this purpose, as well as our own abundant source of tissue obtained from radical prostatectomies. We feel that use of our own samples would provide numerous advantages, including freshness and extensive documentation of clinical and histopathological data. Specifically, the contractor shall: 1. Receive and promptly process aseptically fresh biopsy, surgical or xenograft tissues supplied by DTP in order to establish prostate cancer cell lines or xenografts. 2. Where adequate tissue is obtained, cryopreserve a portion in the vapor phase of a liquid nitrogen freezer using a protective agent such as 10% DMSO. 3. Establish in vitro tumor cell lines. 4. Characterize in vitro prostate cancer cell lines. Characterization shall include demonstration that the cell line is free of contamination with adventitious agents, of human origin, tumorigenic in athymic mice, and that it retains histologic features of the tumor of origin. Biochemical characterization shall include assessment of prostate specific antigen expression in the cell lines (and a comparison with the original biopsy or surgical specimen), and other markers such as acid phosphatase production wherever possible. 5. Deliver the established cell lines to the NCI.